The Day The Stars Fell
by Midnight-Dragons
Summary: *Updated 6/6/03, C.6* Hermione remembers what happened to her on a rainy day. That wet day changed her life forever. She needs someone, anyone to help her. She wants release from a world of hate and hurt. Who will come and be her knight in shining armor?
1. Gray Street

Title: The Day The Stars Fell  
Author: Midnight_Dragons  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione  
Year: 6th  
Rating: PG-13, R for later chapters  
  
A/N: Hi everyone!! I am trying out a new fanfic and this one really holds my interest. A lot of this story or at least how it goes, is based on the way my life has gone or went. I hope that it holds your interest. It may be a little confusing at first, but it is explaining the stages of this girl's life and what made it become so wrong. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story. I also want to thank SquorpionLady for being a wonderful beta.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Gray Street  
  
The rain pounded against the windows. The droplets cascading off of the roof in waterfall form. The air was cool and calm. The earth was no longer blue, but now was gray. Clouds of mist hung lightly on the trees. No sun was to be seen that day, just gray. The streets were empty and some lights illuminated the houses along the roads. Although it was early, people were awake. You could hear their slight rustling and movements in the quiet sky. They rung through the deep corners of the alleys and to the ends of the earth.   
  
In a house that sat upon a hill in England, a young girl of seven awoke suddenly. She gasped for breath, but couldn't seem to get it. Her chest heaved in and out. She clutched it tightly, but soon after a few moments, air hit her lungs and she was able to calm down. She didn't understand why she was awoken in a state such as this. The young one looked around her room for a moment until her eyes fell upon the clock that hung on the wall. It read 6:34. She sighed and laid back down on her pillow and rolled over on her side. Ironically enough, the side she rolled over on was the side that faced her window. Her mind told her that by now the sun should be stretching its long rays of sunshine over the horizon, but it was not. Her cinnamon-gold eyes gave off a quite puzzled look and she pulled her blankets from her body. Her short legs fell over the side of the bed and walked her over to the window. Her small, somewhat bony arms pulled the curtains away a little and her flushed face peered into the day.  
  
She looked up at the cloud-covered sky. It was beautiful. How they sat together as one. They covered the world in mystery and suspense. The girl knew that anything could happen on a rainy day, anything. Her head moved away from the direction of the window and down to the face the ground. She sighed and turned her head back. Her arms replaced the curtains as they were. Her feet walked her back to the bed and her young body dropped her down onto the mattress. Her head again lay on the pillow and her eyes fell shut. Steady breathing was soon heard, it rang across the world as the girl fell asleep once again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A man walked down across the emerald green colored carpet to his daughter's room. He pushed the door open quietly and saw her asleep in her twin size bed. He walked over to her bed and sat on the end. He rubbed her back while murmuring to her. The girl rolled over mumbling and covering her head with the covers. The man chuckled and pulled the covers back.  
  
"It is time to get up, baby," the man told the small body that lay exposed to the cold.  
  
"Do I have to, Daddy," the girl said opening her eyes slowly, so she could adjust to the darkness in her room.  
  
"Yes, you do. You have to go to school. You know that, munchkin," the girl's father replied. The girl just grumbled and sat up in her bed. Her father gave her a hug. He arose from the bed and walked to the door frame.  
  
"I want to see you up okay? I will be downstairs," the man said and winked at her.  
  
"Okay Daddy, I am up for the moment, may not be in a moment, but I am now. Just joking, see you downstairs," the girl smiled as she got out of bed and stetched. She turned around and started to make her bed. When she looked up, her father had already gone downstairs.  
  
She got dressed in her nice school clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a black Titanic sweatshirt. She walked over to her chest-of-drawers and retrieved a pair of while socks, on the way over to her bed, her hands picked up her while tennis shoes. She sat back down on her bed and pulled on her socks and then shoes. She pulled her body off of the bed and smoothed her jeans and sweatshirt down and walked out of her room. Her feet led her to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She walked in and turned the light on. Her eyes squinted from the light, but nevertheless she grabbed her brush and started to brush her dark brown hair. She put it up in a ponytail and placed the brush back. Her hand turned off the light and her feet again led her downstairs.  
  
When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she turned her head and saw her dad sitting in the living room watching football. His feet were propped up on the footstool and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was still in his work clothes, white dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes with black socks. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"You look nice Hermione. Trying to impress a boy," her father laughed.  
  
"No Daddy, this is how I dress," Hermione said blushing.  
  
"I see. Well, you go and get some breakfast in your stomach," her father said, pushing her along.  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen and had a craving for cereal this morning. She walked over the refrigerator and being too short to reach the top, she had a method. She opened the refrigerator and stood on the inside of it. She got on her tiptoe-toes and reached for the cereal box. She finally grabbed it and got brought it down. She hopped out of the fridge and grabbed the milk before closing the door. Hermione walked over to the counter and got the bowl out the drain. She poured her cereal and then the milk. She grabbed a towel off of the sink and walked toward the living room, a spoon.  
  
She sat down next to her father on the chair and they sat there and watched football together, for about five seconds.  
  
"Daddy, can I have the remote, this is boring," Hermione said to her father, putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.  
  
"Well.....okay," her father said handing her the remote, "But make sure that it is The Little Mermaid, there is a good episode on today."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said beaming and changing the channel to 69.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione and her father left in their car at about 7:30. They chatted cheerfully all the way to school. Her father cracked funny jokes and Hermione told her father about a project in English that she was really excited about. About 20 minutes later, they got to Hermione's elementry school. She kissed her father on the cheek and got out of the car. She opened the back door and got out her backpack. She put it on and walked away. Little did Hermione know, that was the last time she would see her father.  
  
~*~*~  
  
3:30 rolled around and school let out. Hermione was overjoyed because she had gotten an A on her math test and math wasn't her best subject. She walked over to the bike rack were she was to meet her dad. She stood there and waited. Hermione didn't see her father's car anywhere. Kids walked past her and bid them goodbye, but was worried that her father wasn't there.   
  
Just as Hermione was about to go to the office, she heard a car horn honk. She turned her head and saw her father sticking his head out of the window. Hermione ran over to the car and threw her backpack in the backseat and hopped in the front seat. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.  
  
"Hi Daddy," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, baby. How was school," her father said as he turned the steering wheel in the direction of home.  
  
"I got an A on my math test," Hermione practically yelled.  
  
"Oh Hermione! That is great. I am so proud of you," he said, turning and smiling at her. Hermione just beamed back. The rest of the car ride went in silence.  
  
As they arrived home, Hermione noticed another car in the driveway. She didn't say anything at first, but figured that her father would probably tell her. Hermione hopped out of the car and grabbed her bag and ran up the steps to her door and waited for her dad to come and unlock it.  
  
"Herm, the door is unlocked," her father yelled. Hermione didn't understand this, but she opened the door anyways. Hermione threw her bag by the door, then walked down the hall to the dining room. Hermione let out a bloody-curdling scream and her dad came running into the house.  
  
"What is it, Hermione!!"  
  
"Dad, who is she," Hermione said, pointing a finger at a woman with black, frizzy hair and a somewhat pointed face.  
  
"Oh, I was going to wait to tell you, but this is your to be step-mother, Judy."  
  
~*~ 9 years later ~*~  
  
"You stupid little bitch!! You broke my finest china. That was my favorite cup," Judy yelled.  
  
"Yeah and if you hadn't been hovering over my shoulder, I wouldn't dropped it," Hermione yelled back.  
  
"I was making sure you washed it properly," Judy screamed.  
  
"I am 16 years old. I think I can handle washing a few dishes," Hermione said scoffing, "Look, I am going to bed. I have to go to school in the morning."  
  
"Right, school...in September," Judy stated.  
  
"Yeah, in September. Good night," Hermione said simply and walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
As Hermione entered her room, she looked around for a moment. She, then slammed the door behind her. Her legs brought her to her bed and she plopped down upon it. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her. She loved her father, yes, but this, this woman. No, she hated her. If looks could kill, Judy would have dropped dead numerous times. Hermione sighed and got up. She figured that she had to hold her head high and walk the extra mile. Her life was not ending although it felt like it was. She walked over to her closet and changed into pajamas. Her weak legs carried her back to her bed and got her into it.  
  
Hermione rolled over on her side, the one that faced her window. She heard thunder rumbling overhead. She sighed. The rain, it started to fall. Hermione remembered the morning she woke up to the rain. 9 years ago, it happened. That was when her life changed forever.  
  
~*~*~  
A/N: Well, that is the first chapter. I don't know if you guys will like it, but review and tell me if I should continue or no. This chapter served one purpose. To show all the readers what happened before her 6th year at Hogwarts. I also want to say that I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. I hope you all understood and please review. Thank you! Bye!!  
  
Midnight_Dragons 


	2. Battle Scars

Title: The Day The Stars Fell  
Author: Midnight_Dragons  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Harry/?, Ron/?  
Year: 6th  
Rating: PG-13, R for later chapters  
  
A/N: Hi guys!! Sorry that I haven't been on in awhile, but my modem messed up and we had to take it to Best Buy and they took forever fixing it. Let's hope that I don't break it again. =) Anyways, while I was waiting I wrote chapter two. YAY!! So, here it is, for your reading pleasure.  
  
Thanks to: Sare Bearz, Spunky1621, clairamalfoy, and Angel-Girl-1103, for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2  
Battle Scars  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with no soothing sounds of comfort or her father sitting on the edge of her bed. Her eyes drifted over to her clock that sat on the nightstand. It was 8:30. She might as well get up, for the train was departing from King's Cross at 11:00. Hermione pulled her body out of bed and walked over and into her bathroom. She turned the light on and it filled the surrounding air. She stripped of her clothes and got into the shower.  
  
She groped around, looking for her strawberry shampoo. Upon finding it, she squirted some into her hand and threw it into her hair. She lathered it in for a few minutes and then began rinsing. Afterward, she got her shower gel and a sponge. She put some on the green sponge that she had retrieved and washed her body, then rinsed off the suds. Hermione turned off the spigot and got out of the shower. She put a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom. A rush of cold hit her as she walked out of the hot bathroom into her cool bedroom. She threw a glance at her alarm clock; 9:34. She had time. Hermione grabbed underwear and a bra from her chest-of-drawers, then she grabbed her clothes from the free-standing closet that sat in the corner, and walked back into her bathroom.  
  
20 minutes later, Hermione emerged fully clothed and ready. She had her hair up in a simple ponytail, slightly curled at the bottoms. Light make-up on with some Chap-Stick, instead of gloss or lipstick. Then, she had on a red tube-top, blue flared jeans, a long jean jacket, hitting the top of her knees, and a pair of black, casual boots. Hermione walked over to her door, opened it hastily, looked around, then proceeded to walk out into the hall. She breathed in the scent that she remembered so clearly, but it was no longer there. She turned her head and looked at the wall. There sat some air freshener that Judy had had installed awhile back. It smelled of lemon or peach or some other "fresh fruit." The hall used to have a natural feeling and smelling nonetheless. No longer. Hermione sighed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen/dining room.  
  
When, Hermione got downstairs, her father was sitting at the dining room table and her step-mother was in the kitchen, hovering over the stove cooking something, like she always did. It was if she was attached to the thing....physically. Hermione was used to the silence, so she walked over to the fruit bowl that sat on the white bar and grabbed a ripe banana out of it, then started to peel it. Normally, someone said something by now, but Hermione had never started the conversation. She used to in her younger days, but realized it dropped like a hot rock, right through her dining room table. Hermione shook that memory off and started to eat her banana. After she was done, she threw the peel away as her eyes drifted to her watch. It read 10:15; she needed to get going, as not to be late and miss her train. She exited the room quietly and walked back upstairs.  
  
Her father no longer carried her trunk outside. Never had since she got her letter, to say the least. Hermione felt like crying, the tears were pushing and shoving to come out, but they never did, not anymore. She forbid herself from crying. It was no longer in her nature. It was as her late grandma used to say, every man for himself and that was exactly what it was. A battle, which Hermione was not going to die for, she was going to back away. Into the brush and the trees and let the generals fight, by themselves. Hermione blinked once or twice and sighed, time to leave. She pushed her trunk out of her room and to the landing of the stairs. She walked back to her room and grabbed the cage with her owl that her Aunt Elva had sent her after her cat, Crookshanks passed away, two years ago and also grabbed her purse. She took one last look at the room before closing the door on her sanctuary. Hermione got down stairs with her things and sat them by the front door. Her downtrodden face turned to her father.  
  
"Bye, Dad," she said.  
  
No response, much to her dismay.  
  
Hermione angrily shoved her trunk out the door, picked up the cage and her purse and slammed the door behind her retreating figure. She walked over to the driveway and dug in her purse for a moment. She found her set of keys and put them into the lock and turned the key to the right, the trunk popped up. Hermione walked back to her trunk and being so mad, picked it up and dropped it into the trunk, no matter the weight. She slammed the trunk and took her keys out of the lock and moved to the drivers side of the car. She opened the door and leaned in. She put the key in the ignition and turned the engine over. Hermione walked back to grab her owl and purse. She picked them and put them in the front seat of the car and then got in herself. She placed her seatbelt on without realizing it and backed out of the driveway and drove in the direction of the train station.  
  
Soon, Hermione was standing in front of the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4. She inhaled a deep breath and looked around at the station for a moment or two. She looked a brick pillars that held up the high ceiling of the station. The trains that we lined up down the rows awaiting passengers. Maybe the trash that overflowed the trash cars and spilled onto the floor or the bustling people running here and there dragging their luggage or even their kids. Everything was so..so..muggle and in some instances, Hermione loved it, but on the other hand, hated it. It was tough, but she made it through. Somehow. Hermione turned back to the platform entrance and unsuspectfully, leaned into the wall. Her body and soul reappeared on the platform in front of the glorious Hogwarts Express. It was her mind that didn't follow in suit. Hermione let a small smile escape her lips, but soon withdrew it. Her body naturally moved forward to find her best friends, but for some reason, she didn't allow her body to withdrawal from its dark corner. Unfortunately, her friends saw her before her body was no longer seen to the rushing crowd.  
  
The black-haired and red-headed boys ran over to embrace her in a hug. She allowed them, but only for a few quick moments before pulling away. They looked at her with puzzled eyes, shimmering green and shining blue. Hermione wasn't effected. She showed no emotions. She had done so for so long that it had become habit, nonetheless and that was a terrible habit to have. Instead, Hermione placed her gaze on her trunk. The boys seemed to get a message and took her trunk away. Hermione followed, staring down at the cement floor as she walked. Many a people bumped into her or she bumped into them. Hermione didn't mind, her head was somewhere, some place that was distant from here. She was at home, trying to regain the life that she once lived.  
  
The two boys and the girl walked to the back of the train to compartment 313. They all took their seats, Harry and Ron on one side and young Hermione on the other. Hermione took out her book that she couldn't keep her head in for once. She just let her eyes drift through the pages, not imagining the places the characters were or the places they had traveled. The compartment held an awkward silence and Herman intended to keep it that way. Soon enough though, Harry had it break that silence and unleash something that shouldn't have been in the first place.  
  
"Herman, what's wrong," Harry asked, leaning forward, lacing his fingers together.  
  
"Yeah, what's up, Hem," Ron asked, slightly yawning in the background.  
  
"Nothing that you guys in your wildest dreams, could ever comprehend," Herman replied. Harry and Ron knew about Hermione's home life, but they didn't realize the danger that lay on her shoulders and hers alone.  
  
"Hermione, but-," Harry started, but was cut off by the sliding opening of the compartment door. There in living color stood, Draco Malfoy and his partners in crime, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood," Draco started, sarcastically cheerful, "how quaint," he finished scoffing.  
  
"Malfoy, get out," Hermione said, closing the book on her lap and turning her gaze toward him.  
  
"Ah, the Mudblood speaks," Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest, smirking, then leaning against the door frame. Hermione got up and strode over to Draco's figure. She stood directly in front of him.  
  
"Malfoy...go," Hermione repeated.  
  
"And if I don't," Draco said seductively, licking his lips in the interim.  
  
"Grr...Malfoy!! Get the fuck out," Hermione boomed, slapping him with all her force.  
  
"Why, you little..," Draco started, gritting his teeth, but Hermione pushed him out the door, closed it, and locked it before he could even finish. She turned around and saw Harry and Ron sitting with stunned faces.  
  
"Her...Her...Her...," Ron kept repeating.  
  
"Hermione, how did you do that," Harry asked, once again regaining his voice.  
  
Hermione never answered, she just sat back down and stared out the fogged window.  
  
Battle scars, just battle scars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: There, done!! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it took me awhile to write. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry, for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Have a good day, bye!!  
  
Midnight_Dragons 


	3. Darkest Midnight

Title: The Day The Stars Fell Author: Midnight_Dragons Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Harry/?, Ron/? Year: 6th Rating: PG-13, R for later chapters Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or related characters.  
  
A/N: Hey guys!! I wrote another chapter over my three day weekend. At first, I wasn't going to post this chapter, but when I read my reviews I felt that all you guys needed and deserved another chapter. So, here it is and I hope that you all enjoy this one. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but my dad said that I couldn't get on then, but here is the chapter so, YAY!!! Bye!!  
  
Thank yous: Hannah, Kerbi x2, Fiery-Chan, to whom it may concearn, ash, Princess Story Writer, ArdenRiddle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 Darkest Midnight  
  
The black, horseless carriages bearing the Hogwarts crest pulled up to the wrought iron gates. They slowly, with a slight squeaking sound, opened to reveal the rest if the dirt path, the rest of their journey. Nobody spoke, in any of the carriages, as not to break the blissfulness of the world as one. All that was left was to take in the sight of the glorious marshes, the starry skies, and the deep, glimmering lake. The carriages soon stopped for the last time that night. The students, quietly and calmly, retreated from their seats and started up the grand staircase to the large oak doors of Hogwarts. The doors opened on their own, perhaps by a slight touch of the wind or a person unbeknown, no one really knew how or why for that matter and really, none cared. This was where a seemingly lively crowd, broke apart and showed what and who they were to the world, to themselves.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron took their seats at the Gryffindor table. As usual, Harry and Ron started their constant blabber about Quidditch or some girl that they liked or something or another. Hermione feeling left out, stared at the enchanted ceiling. Her eyes darted back and forth from star to star. Her mind created comets, the moon, and beautiful planets, Mars, Pluto, Jupiter.  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey She acts like summer and walks like rain, Reminds me that there is a time to change, hey, hey Since her return from her stay on the moon She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey  
  
Her trance was broken as the doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall and the 1st years followed behind her. Hermione looked over and smiled inwardly, remembering when she first came that row of seats. She also remembered that when she stood in the hall waiting, the kids called it "death row," from the stories that they had heard.  
  
1st years huddled below the sorting hat, staring at it with looks of suspicion. Its brim opened and it broke in song. By the end of its song, the first years stood with their mouths open so wide, you could see the back of their throats. McGonagall unraveled a sheet of parchment and her voice rose.  
  
"When I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head." All heads nodded.  
  
"Andrews, Casey," McGonagall voiced. A petite girl with light red hair walked up and sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head,  
  
"RAVENCLAW," the hat boomed.  
  
It went on this way for nearly half and hour. Almost the same amount of students were placed in there new homes. All the old students knew what was next. Professor Dumbledore arose and tapped his gold goblet although there was no necessity.  
  
"Welcome students, new and old! To the first years and the older years included, the Forbidden Forest is still....forbidden. We will be having a welcoming ball in two weeks, more information will be coming, so please listen for it. I, now with great pleasure announce our 6th year prefects for this year. When I finish calling everyone's name, please come to the front to collect your badges. From Hufflepuff, Chelsea Siegal, from Ravenclaw, Jonathan Harrison, from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, and Slytherin, Draco Malfoy."  
  
The whole hall broke into applause as the four students walked up to get their badges. Dumbledore asked them to stay after dinner. They all walked back to their respectable tables and sat down. Dumbledore waved his hand and lavish food appeared on the golden plates. Everyone dug in, all except Hermione.  
  
Young Hermione picked and prodded at her food. On the outside, she looked like a normal, happy, 16 year old girl, but if you looked in her eyes, it told a completely different story. You saw a child, a scared and frightened child and it gets you to wonder why. Eyes are the window to the soul and truly they are. Hermione's soul was like no other. Hers was filled with so many thoughts and emotions that it was unbearable. She felt like screaming for twenty-four hours and for one reason...to feel alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dishes were once again clean and the goblets no longer held their liquids. the Great Hall held only five figures. Four of them stood together, but far away in front of the wise headmaster. Each person analyzed the other before turning their attention to Professor Dumbledore. The man took in his surroundings and his company. He finally spoke.  
  
"You four prefects will be moved from your house dormitories and placed in your own dormitories and common room. Now, if you would kindly follow me, I will show you to your rooms," Dumbledore finished, rising from his chair and led the way out of the Great Hall.  
  
After walking in every which way, they arrived in front of a portrait. It was, amazingly a Monet painting of a lake with lily pads and gorgeous flowers a top of them. The water actually moved and shimmered and plants moved with it, while the flowers swayed in the light breeze. Professor Dumbledore turned to face the four 6th years.  
  
"Must I remind you, you need a password. So, I will leave you here for now. Good-night," Professor Dumbledore said and kindly walked away. The kids looked back and forth and Hermione walked from the group and to the portrait. She ran her hands across the artwork and sighed.  
  
"Darkest midnight," Hermione said. The portrait seemed to change. Ripples in the water were seen and a fairy dressed in water and sun emerged.  
  
"Is this your password, young one," the fairy said as her voice seemed to sing.  
  
"Yes, it is," Hermione replied.  
  
"Very well," the fairy said and sank back into the water. The portrait disappeared, leaving a hole for which to walk through. Hermione walked, followed by the others. The portrait appeared again.  
  
The four people took in their surroundings of the common room. It was an earth. wind, fire, and water effect. In one word, the room was gorgeous.  
  
The ceiling was a dome effect with a gold lining on the outside. the dome itself was painted as a blue sky with white clouds. By the big bay window there was a pond with a waterfall, beside it were ivy plants climbing up the walls to the ceiling. A fire was roaring in the huge fireplace surrounded by four large canvas couches. There were desks and bookcases scattered throughout the room.  
  
There were two spiral staircases by the vines. Hermione walked up the left staircase. It was for the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects meaning that the Gryffindor and Slytherin rooms were on the right. Hermione bid the three a good-night and walked up to her room. She had the water, Draco the fire, Jonathan the wind, and Chelsea the earth.  
  
Hermione opened the door to her bedroom and gasped. For the first time in awhile, she smiled a genuine smile. Her ceiling was slanted as it showed rain clouds and a thunderstorm. Her chest-of-drawers, paneling of the bed, closet, desk, and nightstand were all cherry wood with a look of water dripping down it. The drapes and bed coverings were made of a dark blue and gray.  
  
Off to the left of the bed was the bathroom. Hermione opened the door and walked in. The counter top was marble and seemed almost crystalline. The bathtub was old-fashioned. It stood on gold feet with the water pipes seen running up and into the walls. A toilet sat nestled in the corner.  
  
Hermione retreated from the bathroom and then preceded to get pajamas on. After doing so, she walked over to her owl. It was black with white tipped wings and glassy silver eyes. Hermione stroked her.  
  
"Purity. My purity, my reality. Sometimes you are all I need. If I don't want to say anything, are you happy wondering? I trust you, Purity. Love you, baby. Night," Hermione said and kissed the top of the owl's head. She hooted in delight. Hermione walked back to her bed and got in. She stared at her ceiling. She thought of the rain while falling asleep. As she was dreaming, she didn't feel the cool droplets of water cascading down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Done!! YAY!! Parts of the song in the first part are not owned by me, they are owned by Train and the song Drops of Jupiter. Well, I hope that everyone liked it and please, please, please review. I want to know your feedback. Thank you, byez!!  
  
Midnight_Dragons 


	4. Somewhere I Belong

Title: The Day The Stars Fell

Author: Midnight_Dragons

Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Harry/?, Ron/?

Year: 6th

Rating: PG-13, R for later chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

A/N: Hey everyone!! So, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but my computer broke and we had to take it in to get repairs....again. But, here I am to give you more of my story. I really hope you like it and it you do, you know what to do, push that little purple button at the bottom of the screen and REVIEW!!! Okayz, hope you enjoy. Byez!!

Thank yous: Hatokirei, to whom it may concearn, `div, and Kelly

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

Somewhere I Belong

When this began

I had nothing to say

And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me

I was confused

And I let it all out to find /that I'm

Not the only person with these things in mind

Inside of me

But all the vacancy the words revealed

Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel

Nothing to lose

Just stuck/hollow and alone

And the fault is my own

And the fault is my own

I want to heal

I want to feel

What I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I've held so long

[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]

I want to heal

I want to feel

Like I'm close to something real

I want to find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

I was confused

Looking everywhere/only to find that it's

Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

So what am I

What do I have but negativity

'Cause I can't justify the 

Way everyone is looking at me

Nothing to lose

Nothing to gain/hollow and alone

And the fault is my own 

The fault is my own

I want to heal

I want to feel

What I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I've held so long

[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]

I want to heal

I want to feel

Like I'm close to something real

I want to find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

I will never know

Myself until I do this on my own

And I will never feel

Anything else until my wounds are healed

I will never be

Anything 'til I break away from me

And I will break away

I'll find myself today

I want to heal

I want to feel

What I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I've held so long

[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]

I want to heal

I want to feel

Like I'm close to something real

I want to find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

I want to heal

I want to feel like I'm

Somewhere I belong

I want to heal

I want to feel like I'm

Somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong

~ Somewhere I Belong-Linkin Park

Hermione walked down the winding staircase to the common room. Draco sat at a desk, writing a letter to God knows who and Chelsea and Jonathan were sitting on a couch, a little to close for comfort, telling jokes or something. Hermione cleared her throat, and quite loudly I might add and Chelsea and Jonathan turned her while Draco did not deliberately.

"Hey...uh are we planning this ball or no," Hermione asked, wearily.

"No, the heads, Kailani and Dexter, are doing this one. We are doing the next one," Jonathan said, matter-of-factly. Chelsea nodded to his statement. Hermione looked at the two for the first time. I mean really looked. Jonathan was about 4"11, with messy brown hair that always made him look like Alfalfa, and small round glasses that covered his shimmering brown eyes. Chelsea was about the same height, maybe an inch or so taller. She had long, blown hair, about mid-waist, and beautiful hazelnut colored eyes. Hermione made and inward smile.

"Thanks," Hermione then muttered, realizing what she was doing. She then walked out of the common room, not realizing Draco turning around to watch her retreating figure exit the room. Hermione turned around and looked at the portrait as it was closing. She walked over to it. The fairy appeared from the water.

"What is wrong? You look distraught," the fairy's voice came singing.

"Nothing, just wondering what it would be like to be in that picture. It is gorgeous," Hermione said, entranced in the picture, looking in wonderment.

"Come here," the fairy said smiling. Hermione walked forward. "Now, touch the portrait." Hermione did. She gasped because as she touched the portrait, ripples in the water began to form, making the portrait even more majestic. Hermione pushed her hand through the portrait, it didn't rip though. Hermione thought for a moment and decided to do it. She walked straight through the portrait. She appeared on the other side.

"Hermione," a voice said from her left. She turned to it. It was the fairy.

"Yes, how do you know my name," Hermione gulped.

"I know many things. By the way, I am Asis," the fairy said smiling sweetly. Hermione looked at the puzzled. There was something about her. Hermione pushed away the thought and took in her new surroundings.

"Where are we," she questioned.

"My home," Asis answered, gesturing to the land before her. Hermione absorbed the vast lands into her blood, into her mind, into...her. She looked down and realized that she was floating above the water. She looked at the sky. There was a blazing orange that was setting beautifully. There were many different types of plants and trees surrounding the river and off in the distances, sat a castle.

"May I ask you something," Hermione asked, tediously.

"Yes," Asis replied.

"How did I get in here," Hermione asked, curiously.

"Because of who you are," the fairy said, her glassy hazel eyes shinning.

"Who I am? Who is that," Hermione asked, completely confused. For the life of her, she could not put the puzzle pieces together and didn't believe that she could without the help of the creature that floated beside her.

"My daughter," the fairy said, "So, that makes you fairy."

"A...a fairy. Wait...your daughter. My mother died when I was two. How could you be my mother," Hermione said as her jaw dropped down and through the river.

"I am your mother. It is a long story Hermione. Perhaps one day I can tell you the whole thing. But, you being a fairy. That is easy. You are a fairy...like this," Asis replied and with a wave of her hand, a spiral of fire and water came up from the river, engulfing Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes in a delicate manner. When they receded, they something....somewhat different.

Hermione, now looked simply magnificent. She had on a long, shimmering yellow dress with straps with a V-neck. Her hair grew longer and was now a silver and gold, crystalline color. It was tied up into a bun atop her head. Feathery soft, transparent, glitter tailed, wings grew out from her shoulder blades; at the moment they were folded. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, revealing shimmering hazel eyes like the fairy before her.

"Now, that is your true form, Hermione, but we fairies have made you look human because you are in grave danger," Asis said in a worried tone.

"Danger, grave danger," Hermione repeated.

"Yes. Now, listen to me closely. You _need_ to find the serpent with the body of a dragon. He will protect you from danger. Just as he always has," Asis continued.

"Always has," Hermione regarded.

"Nevermind that, you must find him," Asis repeated in a serious tone.

" How will I find him," Hermione asked Asis.

"You will know, child. It will come to you," Asis finished with a smile, "Now, you must go."

"Wait," Hermione said, holding her hand up.

"Yes," Asis asked, blinking.

"Are you hiding," Hermione asked, plain and simple.

"Yes, Hermione. I can come out of this portrait at any time, but I mustn't, for they are after me too," Asis said, talking so low that Hermione could barely hear.

"Who are after you," Hermione asked, straightening up.

"I can't tell you now, but I will," Asis replied, exhausted.

"All right. Can I come back sometime," Hermione asked, eyes pleading.

"I don't know. If you can, I will summon you. Is that okay," the fairy said.

"Of course. Good-bye," Hermione waved as she stepped out of the portrait.

Good-bye, my daughter, Asis thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We need to find the element goddesses," a cold and chilling voice said from the darkness.

"What about the kingdom," a small and scrawny voice asked frightened.

"Yes...that too. This is most important to me, Wormtail. The elements have one thing that I need," the man, if you could him that, said, turning his chair from the roaring fire in the hearth to face the other man.

"What is that, master," Wormtail asked.

"None of your business. Just old things that need to be laid down to rest," the man called Voldemort chuckled.

"Yes, master. I will going," Wormtail said, bowing slightly and then exiting the room. Voldemort rose and walked over to the desk that sat directly in the middle of the large room. He sat down behind it and waved his hand. The torches that quietly decorated the room, came to life in a quick flash. Voldemort's hand graced over to the photograph that sat at the corner of the desk. He stared at it for a moment.

I am coming for you, little one, and you have nowhere to hide.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Hermione emerged from the portrait, she looked down and saw that she was no longer dressed elegantly, but back into her regular clothes. Her hair was again the brown it had once been. Wings were no longer seen. Hermione sighed deeply and walked down to the Great Hall for the morning announcements and breakfast, that she was seemingly no longer hungry for. She walked at a quick, but then again slow pace to the Great Hall.

Upon entering it, all heads turned. Hermione disregarded it and took her usual place at the Gryffindor table. She put on her usual frown and picked some toast from the mountains of it and placed it carefully on her plate. Ron looked over at her, as did Harry. Ron was the first to speak.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, carefully choosing his words, as if they were his last.

"Good morning, Ron," Hermione said, cocking her head in his direction, then looking over at Harry, "And Harry."

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said, breaking into smile.

Soon, breakfast was over and all of the students pilled out of the Hall. For the day was just beginning and it was only Saturday, everyone did as they pleased. Hermione ran up to her room quickly and grabbed a notebook of parchment and a muggle pencil and pen that she had brought from home. She walked calmly back down the stairs and stopped at the base. She looked forward...the Great Hall. She looked to her right....the dungeons. Then, to her left....the lake. Hermione chose the direction of the lake and she walked that way and out the huge oak doors.

Her feet crunched under the freshly cut lawn. The smell of the water hung heavily in the air. Hermione stopped and smelt it. It was things like this that actually made Hermione like she was blessed with the simple pleasures of life. Again, her feet pushed her onward. She found a tree and sat under it, its long arms shading the sun from her already flushed face. Hermione opened the notebook and picked up the pencil. Whenever Hermione was stressed and just needed time away from reality, she wrote poems. It seemed to keep her spirit alive and she loved that. Hermione started to write.

About ten minutes later, Hermione dropped the pencil onto the grass and she looked over her new poem. She started to read it aloud.

Waterfalls of tears, flames of the heart.

I feel as if I have lied to you, the same way that I always end you doing.

I used to be strong for you, but even the strong fall...fall down to the ground.

Don't you understand? I know what you have been doing.

You have been testing me, testing me for my strength, my abilities.

Sacrifice is worse. 

Well, we are all out of time and this is where we find where it all unwinds.

You have pushed me far enough, enough for me to fall off the earth.

Down into a spiral of mixed feelings and emotions.

Now, I sit here and wonder why.

Every word you say has pushed me to the end.

I am parting the seas to come back to you.

I am walking back to the lands that you so delicately rest.

I am coming back.

Did you know? I rose, I got back up. 

All for you, I am coming back.

Watch for me.

You will know why I never walked away.

You will know why I played myself this way.

"It is very nice," a voice said, making Hermione jump, "Who is it for?"

Hermione turned and met the voice. "Ginny, you scared me terribly.

"Sorry," Ginny replied taking a seat next to Hermione, "Who is it for?"

"Nobody," Hermione said, closing the book and picking up her notebook and pencils and pens. She stood up and walked away, leaving Ginny, still sitting under the willow tree. Ginny sighed and looked around. Her eyes locked with the boy across the lake. The platinum blonde hair was hard to miss and even from this distance, she saw those piercing silver-blue eyes. He was sitting under the old oak tree, arms folded across his chest. Ginny snorted and stood up, just as the boy did. Ginny walked over the grass in the footprints that Hermione had left for her to find her way back. Ginny cocked her head in the boy's direction. He never moved from his spot under the oak tree.

Draco Malfoy, what are you doing out here, Ginny thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, that it that. Wow, I am done. I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter, personally I don't think that it was that good, but that is up to your judgment. The ball should be in the next chapter. All right, please review!!! Byez!!

Midnight_Dragons


	5. Request

Hey, everyone!!  
  
This is not a post of The Day The Stars Fell. I am sorry. Now, the real reason this is here is because I want to ask an unusual request. I have never asked this, and really I don't know why I am posting it now. Perhaps because I want people to review with good criticism or bad, so I know what to write for everyone. All that I ask is for 25 reviews. I would be so grateful. With or without the reviews, I should have chapter 5 up this weekend, hopefully. Well, thank you and please be awaiting chapter 5.  
  
~~Midnight_Dragons~~ 


	6. Meeting You For Once Part 1

Title: The Day The Stars Fell  
Author: Midnight_Dragons  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione  
Year: 6th  
Rating: PG-13, R for later chapters  


A/N: Hey everyone!! After reading the reviews, I was amazed. I mean, WOW, quoting Katya-Urban. Thank you, everyone for reviewing and true to my word, with or without the reviews, here is chapter 5 of The Day The Stars Fell.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Thank yous: Crystalline Lily, PsYcHoJo x2, my immortal x2, my precious, Katya-Urban, Kelly, LP Draconis, chocolate malfoy, and Weasleychic x2.

Question: Hey, do you think that I should answer your questions that you leave on the reviews?

~**~**~**~

Chapter 5

Meeting You For Once

Part 1

It seemed that two weeks went by in an hour. Suns and moons rose and fell with the arrival of the new days. Today was the day of the day of the welcoming ball. All the girls were running around in chaos, worried about what they were going to wear, their make-up, or how their date was going to look. They boys, on the other hand, were completely laid-back. Some sat around chessboards, some played exploding snap, while others did their homework in the wee corners of the common room or in the sanctuary of their dormitories.

In the prefect common room, all was calm. Infact, not one sound was heard expect the gentle cracking of the fire that was burning out. Hermione sat on a couch, knees to her chest, having a make-way shelf to lay on. She sat in complete silence, just staring deeply into the entrancing flames that dances upon the logs, their homes. With a wave of her hand, the fire went out instantly. Hermione rolled over on the couch to face the back, but just then, there was a soft knock heard on the portrait hole door. Hermione sighed, waved the fire back, and pulled herself from the semi-comfortable couch. She opened the door, revealing a short chubby man with a top hat and coat. Each were a attrious color of dark brownish-maroon. He had a pug face with little pudgy fingers that held an envelope in them. A mustache grew from below his pointed nose in the color of black. The man had small, dim yellow-orange colored eyes that held no life at all.

"Beg your pardon, but does a certain Draco Malfoy reside her," came the heavy German accent from a man that the voice didn't really fit.

"Yes he does. Should I get him for you," Hermione asked politely.

"No, no. Please, just give him this letter. It is very important, young lady. Don't loose it," the man said, intently focusing on Hermione's eyes.

"Alright. If that is it, then good day," Hermione said, closing the portrait door and turning around. Very important. Well then, must make sure that the master receives such a letter as this, Hermione thought, as she started to walk up the staircase to the floor where Draco stayed for most of his days. Hermione approached the fire encrusted door and knocked lightly. There was no answer, she knocked again. Repeatedly, no answer. Hermione groaned and pushed open the door. There on the ground in front of his bed, lay Draco on his stomach, books strewn in front of him and a muggle CD played by his side. Hermione walked over to him.

"Malfoy," she said in his ear. Draco jumped and turned toward Hermione. He pulled the headphones off of his head and propped himself up on the bed frame.

"What, Granger," Draco said as if he hadn't a care in the world and believe there were to many things to care about in the world as to not care about one.

"Someone dropped this off," Hermione replied, quietly handing him the letter, then getting up and leaving. 

Hermione walked back to her room and shut the door. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the spigot in the bathtub. She let the water fill to the top as she sat on the side, swirling her hand in the water. Hermione poured a potion into the water. It was essence of night jasmine and waterlily. Hermione stripped down and stepped into the bathtub. She sat down and lay her head back. She closed her eyes and just took in the serenity of the environment. The dance was in hour and a half, so Hermione just lay there for about an hour of it. Hermione dunked her head under the water, so her whole body was submerged. She came back up and stepped out of the bathtub. Hermione was completely ready for the dance. Being a water fairy did have its advantages. She walked out of the room and out down the stairs to the common room. When she hit the bottom of the stairs, Draco's mouth dropped down to the ground.

Hermione was dressed in a long midnight blue dress that went past her ankles. The dress seemed to cascade over her figure like a waterfall. Her beautiful brown hair was in a bun atop her head with ringlets hanging out of it and two rings that framed her face. Her face, that was a whole different story. Her almond colored eyes were now hazel, the real color. She had on a bluish-silver eye shadow on with a peach colored lipstick. As she walked to Draco, she seemed to float to him. Hermione stopped in front of him.

"Come on, Malfoy. Time to face the music," Hermione said, smiling revealing pearl white teeth.

"Yeah, yeah," Draco whispered, letting Hermione walk in front of him and out the portrait hole. As he was walking out the portrait hole, he thought he heard someone say, watch over her, but then brushed it off knowing that no one was behind him.

~**~**~**~

The two prefects entered the Great Hall and were simply in awe. The ball was a darkness and light theme. The small round tables scattering the room were in the colors of black and blue with the seats being white. There was a dance floor in the middle of the hall with a wizard band playing on the stage, surprisingly being Linkin Park. The head table was off by the wall, were sat all the teachers and Professor Dumbledore. From the middle of the ceiling hung the moon and the sun, colliding with eachother. Stars were seen surrounding the moon and the sun.

Hermione left Draco's side and walked over to her Gryffindor friends, who soon left her side, leaving Hermione to sit at a table by herself. Draco, on the other hand stood quietly with a group of Slytherin's, mostly girls swooning over him. His gray eyes scanned the room until they came across a lonely angel. He smiled and turned to the girls and dismissed them. Draco gained the courage and walked over to Hermione. She looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Granger, wanna dance," he asked, extending his hand. Hermione looked up at him, then to the dance floor, and then to the place behind him and then back to his face. She looked at it, trying to find something that she would never find, for what he was asking was not a joke, not a cruel trick, but the truth. Draco Malfoy, pure-blood, truly wanted to dance with the mudblood, Hermione Granger. She took his hand and he lead her out onto the dance floor just as a loud song came on. Hermione smiled for she knew the song and started to mouth the words.

From the top to the bottom   


Bottom to top I stop   


At the core I've forgotten   


In the middle of my thoughts   


Taken far from my safety   


The picture is there   


The memory won't escape me   


But why should I care   
  
_There's a place so dark you can't see the end   
_

(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend   


The rain then sends dripping acidic questions   


Forcefully, the power of suggestion   


Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust   


A spot of light floods the floor   


And pours over the rusted world of pretend   


The eyes ease open and its dark again   
  
In the memory you'll find me   


Eyes burning up   


The darkness holding me tightly   


Until the sun rises up   
  
Moving all around   


Screaming of the ups and downs   


Pollution manifested in perpetual sound   


The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the   


Street lamps, chain-link, and concrete   


A little piece of paper with a picture drawn   


Floats on down the street till the wind is gone   


The memory now is like the picture was then   


When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again   
  
In the memory you'll find me   


Eyes burning up   


The darkness holding me tightly   


Until the sun rises up   
  
Now you got me caught in the act   


You bring the thought back   


I'm telling you that   


I see it right through you   
  
In the memory you'll find me   


Eyes burning up   


The darkness holding me tightly   


Until the sun rises up   


Until the sun rises up

The song ended and everyone started to clap. Hermione was out of breath and walked away to get something to drink. As she was getting the punch, Draco walked over to her. He just stood there until she finished the punch and then took her hand and lead her from the room. Draco took Hermione outside and took the lake. They sat down on a rock that jutted out over the lake. There was silence for the first few minutes before someone finally said something.

"Draco," Hermione said, cocking her head in Draco's direction.

"Hmm...," was all he muttered, as if he was lost in thought.

"Why did you dance with me," the girl asked, tediously.

"You looked so alone," Draco replied looking over at her finally and smiling.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you for that," Hermione said, smiling into the lake.

"No problem," Draco said, "Let's go inside."

"Okay," Hermione said, getting up with Draco's help. As she was turning around, Draco picked her up by her waist and threw her over the rock into the lake. Draco heard her screaming no, but he didn't listen, he just watched. Watched to see what would happen to Hermione. See if the letter was right, if this girl wasn't who she said she was. If Hermione Granger was Hermione Amaya Maribelle, daughter of Asis RemayneMaribelle, the queen of elements.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: OHH!!! Cliffhanger...Sorry that I had to do that to you, but that is why there is part 2. YAY!! See, I am not that harsh to you guys. Anyways, thank you again for the reviews. That was very nice and I will start to write part 2...right now. Alright, till then, bye.

Midnight_Dragons


	7. Meeting You For Once Part 2

Title: The Day The Stars Fell  
  
Author: Midnight_Dragons  
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione  
  
Year: 6th  
  
Rating: PG-13, R for later chapters  
  
A/N: HI!!!!!! Oh my God, it has been forever since I have updated. Three months or something like that. I feel so terrible. I AM SO SORRY!!!! Things were getting unbearable at school and everything was going on at once. I have the next chapter now and now I am going to give it to you. Hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.  
  
Thank yous: Kelly, tom4eva, Girl-Named-Belle, PsYcHoJo, bubbles-123, myimmortal, Dork4life53, QueenFriedl, Malfoys-TinkerBell, PunkyPrincess13  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Meeting You For Once  
  
Part 2  
  
Hermione hit the water and started to sink. Then, a spiral of water surrounded her and started to bring her to the surface of the lake and then shot up and above the water. When the spiral receded back, it left Hermione in her fairy form. She seemed to be sitting on air, her wings fanned out and covering her body.  
  
The wings opened abruptly, startling Draco, as Hermione flew to the shore. Draco hopped off the rock and walked over to the fuming Hermione. She waved her hand quickly and Draco was surrounded by a tower of ice. Hermione flew up and sat on the smooth top. At that moment, she didn't care who was watching or who walked out of Hogwarts and saw this happening. Hermione was angry and that was all that mattered to her, that and killing Draco Malfoy. He looked up at the fairy and smirked.  
  
"What did you do that for?," Hermione yelled.  
  
"Well, well, well, Hermione. You're a fairy and a famous one at that. Now, where is your mother?," Draco asked, sneering. Hermione gasped lightly and jumped down into the ice tower with him. She walked up to him and stood in his face, seething.  
  
"I'll never tell you.," Hermione growled.  
  
"I think you will.," Draco remarked, grabbing Hermione's forearm. Hermione looked at Draco's hand that held her arm and then looked at Draco. Her eyes bore a hole through his. As he focused on her face, her eyes, a fireball had appeared in Hermione's hand. Draco looked from her face quickly and to her now red hand and the fireball that is contained.  
  
"No, no baby. We don't do that kind of thing.," Draco smirked as took his free hand and covered her hand. When he lifted his hand, the fireball was gone, but his hand was glowing red as if he had absorbed the fire. Hermione gritted her teeth at this, not worrying how he did it, just that he did it.  
  
"Let me go, Malfoy.," Hermione insisted, trying to free herself from his iron grip.  
  
"I don't think so.," Draco retorted and waved his hand. The ice tower disappeared and Hermione's eyes turned to slits. Now, was when she worried how he did this. A wizard was all he was, a wizard and he had powers similar to her own, or so it seemed. He looked back to her after sizing her up a bit.  
  
"You're coming with me.," Draco continued, pulling her forward against her will.  
  
"No. I am not, Malfoy.," Hermione spat, pulling herself in the opposite direction. Draco pulled roughly, like he was pulling a rag doll and Hermione fell into his arms.  
  
"You know, if these were different circumstances, we may have had a chance.," Draco smiled a genuine smile, but before Hermione could say something vulgar and uncouth back, Draco said a spell, one that even Hermione had never heard.  
  
"Tribuluna Oritribsun." Hermione fell limp in Draco's arms. He sighed as he picked up the fairy and put her over his left shoulder. He surveyed the area before walking into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
He seemed to walk forever, deeper and deeper into the forest, never stopping. Twigs cracked under the footsteps and leaves fell from the trees, only to be crunched by Draco's footfalls. Soon, he and Hermione reached the middle of the forest, the core. There was a small spring there with a small waterfall falling over the rocks. Draco waved his hand and the forest changed. It was as if he stood still as the image rushed by him and the girl that still lay asleep in his arms.  
  
The small spring was now a large lake, bigger than the one that Hogwarts had. An enormous waterfall now cascaded over the cliff and Draco smiled inwardly. He lifted Hermione off of his shoulder and brought her to lay in his arms. He walked to the water's edge and then walked onto the lake. He did not fall in, he just walked to the center of the lake and stood there. Draco snapped his fingers and the water under his feet fell and he and Hermione were transported elsewhere.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Hermione awoke in a dazed state. She looked around, but her eyes would not focus. She did see a pair of feet pacing the floor in front of her and that was when she realized that she was laying on the floor. Finally, her eyes fell into focus and Hermione looked up at the figure in its entirety.  
  
"Where am I?," Hermione asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"In my office, Hermione. It has been a long time, has it not?," the figure clad in black asked, squatting down to Hermione's eye level.  
  
"What are you talking about?," Hermione asked, now confused. Where was she was all that she wanted to know.  
  
"Hmm..it doesn't matter what I am talking about really. What matters is where is your mother?," the figure asked, pulling Hermione's chin so she looked into his eyes.  
  
"My mother? I will never tell you.," Hermione hissed in a low tone. There wasn't much that she could do in the condition that she was in. The figure laughed cruelly.  
  
"Oh, you will. After the torture that we put you through, you will.," the figure remarked. Hermione could feel it smiling, all she wanted to do was get out of here. Not cause trouble, just get out. She felt too tired, too exhausted. Hermione fell unconscious.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Hermione was awoken abruptly to the splashing of freezing cold water in her face. She tried to move her arms of her legs, but she realized that they were chained to the cement wall. Hermione moved them, but they wouldn't budge, the chains just rattled, rattled endlessly it seemed.  
  
"Hermione...Hermione, always the hard way. Will you tell us now?," a voice asked. Hermione immediately recognized it as Draco, without even looking at him.  
  
"No, Malfoy. Not today and not tomorrow, never.," Hermione spat, turning her head to face him. Draco smirked as he strode over. He came face to face with her. She just stared at him, just as they had done in the ice tower. He quickly and quietly planted a kiss on her lips and then covered her mouth with gray duct tape.  
  
"Too bad. I could have gotten used to that.," Draco retorted, smiling devilishly as he snapped his fingers. There was a bowl-shape dug into the wall behind Draco. As he snapped his fingers, it turned yellow, bright yellow. The yellow seemed to pour into thin lines that ran across the walls, ending where Hermione was standing.   
  
She began to get afraid as the yellow got closer and when it did, it sent powerful shocks through her body. Hermione began to go into convulsions and soon the shocks stopped. Hermione just hung there, her arms and legs still chained to the wall. She blacked out.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: Well, that took long enough. =) Anyways, it is up and ready for your viewing pleasure. Again, sorry for the delay. Hope you like it and please review.  
  
Midnight_Dragons 


End file.
